


En el baño no siempre estas seguro

by ConiNejo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Harry Potter de camino al baño es perseguido por la persona que menos espera siendo acorralado y encerrado en el baño donde ocurrirá una primera vez para todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	En el baño no siempre estas seguro

**Author's Note:**

> Les aviso que este trabajo fue el primero que hice. Tiene errores, es un poco muy cliché, problemas de narración. Y me da mucha flojera arreglarlo pero se que a algunos les gusta por eso lo publico.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante y esos hermosos ojos plateados se encontraron con los míos, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo por la mirada tan penetrante que este me dirigía, que inconscientemente un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente《sí tan solo se pudiera》e imágenes aparecieron mostrando como él se acerca a mi uniendo nuestros labios de forma desesperada pero transmitiendo más sentimientos de los que pueden existir, con movimientos lentos el beso se intensificó, el deseo, la pasión, y el amor tomaron lugar en ese intenso toque de labios, el fuerte latir de parte de mi corazón comenzó a doler por saber que todas estas imágenes aparecieron con sólo nuestro cruce de miradas, el golpe en mi pecho llegó transmitiendo mucho dolor por sólo saber que todo lo que siento se me sea correspondido, cosa que sé que nunca ocurrirá... como siempre había soñado,《pero como todos sabemos, sueños son solo eso》 , así que con resentimiento decidí separar mi vista de esos ojos y admitir que en la realidad, esas clase de cosas no ocurren.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban mis mejores amigos esperando, ya que como podía ver se encontraban hablando con nuestros otros compañeros, del hambre que sentía fui a sentarme no tomándole atención a lo anterior《cosa que no estoy logrando y mi humor ya está empeorando》, distrayendo mis pensamientos me concentre sólo en comer mi cena y disfrutar de la compañía de mis mejores amigos, pero por lo ocurrido antes, tenía hambre pero no tenía un buen humor. Con andar cansado me dirigí a la mesa, tomando asiento, junto a mi mejor amigo Ron, estirando mi mano me serví unas tostadas con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja.

-Harry... estas algo distraído ¿seguro que te sientes bien? -

-Si Hermione, gracias... o bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo mucha hambre, así que voy a pasar al baño - respondí la primera cosa que paso por mi mente para que no siguiera insistiendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto Ron con preocupación en su rostro. 

-No, gracias Ron... puedo ir solo -dije dándole una sonrisa cansada.

Me levanté de mi asiento dirigiéndome hacia el baño del tercer piso donde podría ordenar mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido antes de entrar al comedor《no puedo creer que allá tenido esos pensamientos cuando lo estoy mirando a él》《¡¡¡HAY MERLÍN!!! , NO PUEDO DETENERME ANTES DE ENTRAR AL GRAN COMEDOR SOLO PARA QUEDÁRMELO VIENDO COMO ESTÚPIDO Y PARA COLMÓ TENER ESAS IMÁGENES Y PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO ME DEBERÍAN HACERME SENTIR DE ESTÁ FORMA》 gritaba en mi mente mientras caminaba al baño, al avanzar, sentí pasos acercándose, aparte mis quejas mentales y comencé a acelerar un poco el paso para comprobar si me seguía a mí, o era solo un alumno que pasaba, la persona también aceleró el paso alertando que sí me estaba siguiendo, llegue a las escaleras tratando de ignorar a aquel que me seguía, subí rápidamente para doblar hacia la derecha, donde, a unos pasos se encontraba el baño. Corriendo hacia esa puerta, con velocidad me adentré, yendo directo al último cubículo, y con la misma velocidad encerrándome en él. Alterado me dediqué a esperar a que la persona que me estaba siguiendo entrará, aunque los nervios empezaron cuando de un portazo la puerta del baño fue abierta, como también el crujir de la manilla, alertando que la puerta la habían cerrado, ósea dejándonos solos en el baño y sin escapatoria《a menos que me enfrentará al extraño》paso la idea por su mente, aunque el cansancio no lo iba a dejar. Los pasos del extraño se hicieron escuchar mientras se acercaba, cada vez más cerca en dónde yo me escondía, hasta que se detuvieron justo enfrente del cubículo en el que yo me encontraba, mire fijamente la puerta que bloqueaba mi encuentro con la persona al otro lado y note que el perseguidor estaba intentando abrirla, al no lograrlo, retrocedió.

-Alohomora -grito el extraño 《creo haber escuchado esa voz antes》

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la nieve y esos hermosos ojos plateados que me miraban de una manera que no supe describir pero que me hacía sentir incómodo. 

-Malfoy ¿qué es lo que quieres?, bueno en realidad no me importa no me siento bien así que puedes march-  
El joven de cabellos plateados no dejo que terminara, interrumpiendo mis quejas con sus labios que chocaron con los míos en un beso hambriento, con movimientos lentos sobre mi boca, sentía descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, yo estaba en shock y mareado por las sensaciones que sentía. Al no poder aguantar más me dejé llevar por esos labios que con insistencia querían que abriera la boca. Al no ceder uso la técnica del beso francés; morder el labio inferior sutilmente, haciendo gemir a la persona 《ósea yo》, y con un rápido movimiento, su lengua se introdujo en mi cavidad bucal, sentía como la recorría, rozando con movimientos sensuales mi lengua. Las manos de Malfoy se adentraron en mi camisa de manera desesperada, empezando a manosear mi espalda y rozando algunas zonas sensibles. 

-Aaaah…Malfoy - gemía por sentir sus manos pasar por mi cintura haciendo un camino hacia mi pecho.  
Estaba muy confundido del ¿por qué Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo esto?, pero no tenía fuerza para detenerlo, el placer ya se encontraba presente, como también la confusión de ser tocado de esa manera. 

Nos separamos por falta de aire; yo estaba jadeando y muy excitado por lo que no tenía fuerza para hablar, aunque no fue necesario porque Malfoy volvió a besarme con el mismo ímpetu que el anterior beso, su mano izquierda llego hasta mi pezón apretándolo y la mano derecha descendió a mi entrepierna apretando la dureza que pedía a gritos ser atendida.

-Aaaah......Mmgh...aah...D-Draco ...de...detente- dije entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Oh ¿quieres que me detenga? - respondió con voz ronca en mi oído provocando un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna. 

Con eso dicho, Draco empezó a mover en círculo la mano que apretaba mi dureza, sacándome más gemidos y sonidos obscenos que no podía controlar, sorprendido el contrario se excito sintiendo una punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo, la mano que se encontraba en mi pezón bajo directamente a mi trasero apretándolo por encima de los pantalones, el gemido no se hiso esperar, arqueando todo mi cuerpo completamente, sentía que estaba por terminar, por todo este placer.

-Aaaah....DRACO- grite al llegar al clímax. Me acababa de correr en los pantalones todavía con la mano de Draco encima.

-Oh…ya te corriste, debo decir que eso fue rápido... Pero te soy honesto estoy muy duro así que... creo que vamos a estar un largo tiempo aquí- Saco sus manos de mi cuerpo de forma brusca, la mano con la que antes me había estado masturbando mi sexo por encima de los pantalones, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras que con la otra se sacó la corbata de Slytherin usándola para agarrar mis manos y colocarlas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Wow... si no usarás esa ropa cinco veces más grande, me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que tienes un cuerpo muy prometedor- Su voz retumbaba en mis oídos excitándome de nuevo, pero Draco no perdía el tiempo, empezando a besar y chupar mi cuello, dejando marcas, por lo que deje salir unos suspiros, él descendió lentamente todavía lamiendo mi cuello en el trayecto, hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho y morderlo suavemente haciéndome gemir, al no ver que yo no gemía tan fuerte como deseaba, no se conformó, por lo que, bajo una mano hasta mi pierna, levantándola para acomodarse entre ellas.

-Aaah...Dra-Draco...no…mgh...Aah- Su dureza quedó entre mis piernas chocando con la mía, gemidos escaparon de mis labios, tirando la cabeza hacia tras por el placer, un gruñido salió de los labios del contrario ya acomodado en esa posición, comenzó un movimiento lento de caderas, rozando de forma lenta y tortuosa nuestras masculinidades, sin poder contenerme rodee con mis piernas su cintura haciendo movimientos acelerados de caderas para tener un contacto más profundo.

-Mmm...Uh...estas muy ansioso, ¿esta es una manera para seducirme?, porque déjame decirte que está funcionando- gruño el rubio.Acelerando los movimientos de cadera atacó mi boca, me estaba comiendo de manera hambrienta y desenfrenada, reteniendo mis gemidos que ahora eran gritos de placer. Me sentía extasiado, su miembro moviéndose contra el mío, sus labios devorándome y sus manos pasando por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus movimientos fueron disminuyendo hasta detenerse, dejándome desconcertado. Lentamente se separó de mis labios, con su mirada fija en mis ojos verdes que se encontraban nublados por el placer, él sólo me contemplaba mirando como tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas, mientras mi respiración era muy acelerada, bajo la mirada a mi cuello que tenía alguna que otras zonas rojas por los chupones que me había hecho cuando me había abierto la camisa que ahora colgaba en mis hombros. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta mi pecho descubierto, en donde mis pezones se encontraban rosados y erectos por los movimientos que había hecho encima de estos, me sonroje a más no poder por la vergüenza de que me estuviera mirando esa zona de forma tan penetrante, cuando hace unos segundos me estaba comiendo la boca y nos encontramos masturbándonos con el choque de nuestros miembros debajo de la vestimenta, luego bajo la mirada hasta el comienzo del pantalón en donde mi miembro se encontraba erecto y apretado por la ropa. Sujetando el cierre comenzó a abrirlo, agarrando mis caderas con una mano, me levantó quitando el pantalón que cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto mis piernas y los boxers que se encontraban mojados, por la primera vez que me había corrido, tomó esa tela de algodón que era lo único que me tapaba mis partes ya muy mojadas y pegajosas, con movimientos lentos levantó mis piernas sacando los boxers lentamente hasta sacarlos, tirándolos al suelo donde antes habían terminado los pantalones, dejando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo a su merced sin poder hacer nada ya que todavía tenía mis muñecas amarradas sobre mi cabeza con su corbata de Slytherin, tomó mi miembro con su mano, bruscamente, que pegué un salto, soltando un gemido muy sonoro, las descargas eléctricas que sentí al ser tocado en esa zona me volvían loco. Moviendo de abajo hacia arriba con su mano, Draco me masturbaba mi miembro, mis gemidos y jadeos se volvieron súplicas para que acelerará los movimientos, cumpliendo mis peticiones, aceleró el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, ahora los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer.

-Aaaah…Mm.…DrDraco~....más~...mas~...p-por...aah...favor- Mi mirada se encontró con la plateada y en un silencioso acuerdo Draco acercó su rostro a mi miembro dando una lamida a la punta, quitando el semen que se encontraba desbordando por la primera vez que me corrí y las gotas que comenzaban a salir por el placer de estar cerca de correrme de nuevo.

-Esto es delicioso-dijo lamiéndose los labios él joven de cabellera rubia.  
Sin detener su movimiento de mano sobre mi miembro, comenzó a lamer la punta quitando el semen, tragando aquel líquido, disfrutando del sabor amargo.

-Draco…ya...mgh…no.…aaah…a-aguantó…MAS- El chorro de semen salió disparado dando final a mi dolorosa erección, unas gotas cayeron en el rostro del rubio sorprendiéndolo, me sentía tan avergonzado que desvíe la mirada.

El contrarío rechino los dientes dando a entender que ya no aguantaba más, quería estar dentro del chico que vivió penetrándolo y corriéndose en su interior. De un brusco movimiento dio vuelta al chico de ojos verdes, quien grito de la sorpresa, abriendo sus nalgas el rubio se deleitó con la vista de esa entrada tan apretada y virginal que nadie en el mundo mágico logro obtener, y ahora él Draco Malfoy sería el primero y único.

-Ya paremos el juego voy a acerté mío Harry - Lamiendo la entrada, lubricándola, el rubio introdujo el primer dedo ya mojado por el semen del niño-que-vivió, quien recargaba sus codos en el cubículo sintiendo a ese intruso en su interior, jadeando, incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba, ya que eso significaba que en este momento perdería la virginidad, pero no se encontraba ni asqueado, ni enojado, se encontraba feliz de que sea el rubio quien se la quite porque puede que no lo sepan pero me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Draco introdujo el segundo dedo y el dolor, leve, pero presente hizo que jadeara muy fuerte. -Ya tranquilo, tienes que acostumbrarte a que te introduzca cosas, porque para tu buena suerte yo como todo Malfoy la tengo grande y gruesa para complacerte-

Los dedos que se encontraban en mi interior dejaron de doler y relajando mi cuerpo deje que comenzaran con su movimiento de tijeras, circular y de un lado hacia el otro. Draco levantó la vista de aquel cuerpo de cintura estrecha y líneas en la columna remarcando lo delicado que era esa persona que lo tenían tan cautivos, bajando la mirada hasta la entrada sintió que todo su auto control se esfumaba al ver aquella entrada devorando esos dos dedos, lubricados, ya moviéndose en el interior de Harry, que ya quería reemplazar por su grande y palpitante erección.

-Lo siento no aguanto más...la voy a meter- Bajando el cierre de su pantalón y los boxer su erección se liberó, dejando ver un gran miembro. Harry por lo dicho del rubio dio vuelta la cabeza por sobre el hombro quedándose sin aliento por lo que veía《OohMerlín no mentía cuando dijo que era grande. ¿Me va a me-meter eso?, si lo hace me partirá en dos》

-Tranquilo esto te va a gustar más a ti que a mí- Quitando los dedos de la entrada del joven de ojos verdes, abrió las piernas, tomando su miembro acercándolo a la entrada de ese cuerpo.

Sentía la punta del miembro de Draco introduciéndose en su cuerpo, que lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el dolor《es muy grande...duele》, tratando de relajar su cuerpo para que no doliera tanto, dejó que ese individuo se introdujera completamente.

-Ooh...por Merlin....Harry...mm…eres muy estrecho......no podré aguantar no moverme en tu interior-  
《Esta podía ser la única ves que pueda tener un momento así con la persona que amo...tengo que disfrutarlo al máximo》pensé y relajando más el cuerpo comencé moviendo mis caderas lentamente para disfrutar más el miembro de Draco en mi interior.

-Draco...Muévete....por...favor- dije al empezar a sentir placer por el miembro que se encontraba dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Mmmh-gruño el rubio- Harry en serio eres increíble- El rubio empezó un movimiento de vaivén lento para lograr que el chico se acostumbrara mejor a tener su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, los jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban por todo el baño haciendo eco al ser los únicos en encontrarse allí. Ya desesperado Draco se empezó a mover más rápido para tener más contacto con aquellas paredes que apretaban su gran miembro.

-Aaah....Draco…aah…má~s....ra-rápido…po-por...favor-

-Esta...mgh....es la sé-segunda vez que me lo pides…Aaah....que delicioso es tu interior-

Draco de una estocada comenzó un movimiento brusco y acelerado de estocadas profundas contra la entrada del joven de azabache, quien gritaba del placer, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados las lágrimas de placer se escapaban de sus párpados resbalando hasta perderse en el cuerpo ya todo sudoroso del chico, en ese momento el niño-que-vivió se sentía en el cielo, el dolor ya no existía, solo quedaba el placer de sentir como ese cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo, sacando e introduciendo su miembro cada vez más profundo en su interior.

-Dra-Draco....ya~…no aguanto...más-

-Yo tampoco…creo poder aguantar…más- El joven de ojos verdes dejó salir su esencia, que cayó al suelo y al cubículo del baño por la posición, Draco todavía moviéndose llegó al clímax esparciendo su semilla en el interior de Harry.

Agotados por todo lo hecho, Draco se recargo en la espalda de Harry sin tener fuerza siquiera para salir del interior del chico con el que había hecho ese acto tan profundo en un lugar así, él joven de ojos-verdes intentaba recuperar el aliento por toda la "actividad" que habían hecho en ese trazo de tiempo ellos dos. 

-Eso fue increíble, ¿cierto Potter? - El corazón del joven azabache se hizo pedazos con lo dicho por el rubio《esto....aun cuando decidí no detenerlo para poder disfrutarlo, me duele; por creer que era algo especial, por creer que haciendo esto habría una diferencia pero parece que fui sólo tú juguete sexual 》 , lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, me sentía estúpido, usado y el dolor era insoportable, quería irme, alejarme, no volver más pero no podía mover mi cuerpo apresado por esa otra persona que era la que causaba todo mi dolor.

Unos brazos me abrazaron delicadamente, mi mundo se detuvo, eran fuertes y me hacían sentir amado y protegido como nunca me había pasado.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Acaso no te gustó lo que hicimos-

Lentamente Draco se separó del niño-que-vivió desamarrando la corbata de Slytherin que tenía apresadas las muñecas del chico de ojos verdes, esperando a que este se diera vuelta para poder saber que le ocurría, ya que, aunque no lo admitiera el rubio estaba preocupado por si lo había hecho bien, pero no había pensado en lo que ocurriría después de terminar, así que tenía miedo de lo que pasará ahora.

\- ¿Por…por qué haces esto? - las lágrimas no se detenían y no quería ver el rostro de la persona a la que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Qué? -

-TE DIVIERTE EL HACER ESTO. SOY SOLO UN JUGUETE QUE DECIDISTE EN USAR EN ESTE MOMENTO COMO DESAHOGO- El joven de ojos verdes no podía aguantar más, esto lo estaba matando, necesitaba desahogarse. 

\- QUE ACASO ERES TONTO O QUÉ- gritó el rubio al ver que Harry no entendía nada de lo que había significado lo que hicieron juntos- Yo no haría con cualquiera lo que acabó de hacer contigo; menos en un asqueroso baño, en que, quien sabe que han hecho aquí, y no eres un juguete con el cual desahogarme, eres Harry-estúpido-Potter, de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado, aun cuando somos enemigos; cosa que quiero cambiar, te amo desde el momento en el que nos encontramos en Madame Malkin's; ni siquiera sabía que eras Harry Potter y sin decir muchas palabras ya me tenías a tu merced. ENSERIO NO ENTIENDES NADA-

Tomando las manos del chico que se encontraba con él, le dio vuelta uniendo sus labios en un beso, por el cual transmitir todos sus sentimientos que acababa de confesar, ya que, si las palabras no le entraron, entonces las acciones serán. 

El niño-que-vivió nunca se había sentido tan feliz, la persona que tanto amaba, le correspondía y con ese beso todo cambiaría.   
Tal vez ya el dolor no volvería ahora, porque el único que la provocaba era aquel que ahora me daría la felicidad más grande del mundo. En serio.  
Gracias.


End file.
